


Mercy

by sansakatara



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anti Tyrion Lannister, POV Sansa Stark, anti sanrion, fuck sansa having to flatter mens egos, i hated this scene in the show so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansakatara/pseuds/sansakatara
Summary: Fear makes men say stupid things.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark
Kudos: 24





	Mercy

A/N: Reminder that Sansa Stark was a fourteen-year-old hostage who was forcefully married off to a man belonging to a family that was at war with her own, with the intent to steal her claim. In the books she's a month shy of thirteen.

“Maybe we should have stayed married.”

Sansa regarded Tyrion coolly. _It’s just talk,_ she is quick to tell herself. The talk of a man who likely believes that in a few hours, he along with the rest of them could be dead. Fear makes men say stupid things.

But his wistful tone makes Sansa dig her fingernails into her hands, which were covered by her cloak. Although she understands that it is only natural for Tyrion to seek some sort of catharsis in revisiting their past, the way he speaks of it as if she had a choice in the matter angers Sansa.

“Yes.” Sansa said thoughtfully, as if it was something to consider. “Yes. Maybe I should have stayed married to a man whose father killed my brother and my mother, and whose nephew killed my father before that.” Even in the shadowy lights of the crypt Sansa could see Tyrion’s flushed face, but she went on, merciless.

“I would have been happy. And so would you. Being reminded of that everytime you looked at me - of what your family did - and how I _despised them_ for it. Now, I didn’t despise you my lord.” Sansa gave him a smile.

“But that would never be enough. The most tender thing I ever felt for you was gratitude, because I still remember you were kind in your own way. And pity, because it must not have been easy - Joffrey, Cersei, your father. The way you were born. But that was it. Gratitude and pity. And neither one of them was powerful enough to make me forget who you were. So, forgive me my lord. But it is a good thing for both of us we did not stay married. A mercy.”

When she is finished, Sansa feels curiously light-hearted, as if a weight has been taken off her chest. Tyrion Lannister is watching her, and to his credit he does not seek to defend himself against the truth of her words - but instead there is a mixture of admiration and a little shame in his reply. “Spoken like the daughter of Catelyn Stark.”

Sansa could not help but laugh just then. “I am my mother’s daughter, but I assure you my lord - if Catelyn Stark was still with us, she would have demanded your head. You and your brother both.”


End file.
